The Cutting
by SmylieLove
Summary: OliverLilly,Lilly starts to have dreams,but she doesnt know it will come true,and she starts to cut her self and wont stop,when she went over the edge Oliver finds her in tube full of blood with the water running and her deep inside... will it be to late
1. The Nightmare

**Summary:**Lilly starts to have dreams,but she doesnt know it will come true,and she starts to cut her self and wont stop,when she went over the edge Oliver finds her in tube full of blood with the water running and her deep inside... will it be to late to stop her or is it already over when he spots the sleeping pills on the edge of the tube.

**Disclaimer:**Dont own anything except the idea

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

**How It Starts**

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"A person yelled out.

"Why would you _hurt_ your self ,I mean , come one just because you got yelled at ,and maybe got _one_ _hit _doesn't mean you should do that." Another person yelled.

Lilly looked down and saw her self in a bed, everywhere was blurry ,even the people, she couldn't recognize the voices yelling at her ,or how she looked.

She covered both of her ears with her hand and closed her eyes tight until the yelling stopped.

"WAKE UP!WAKE UP on a Saturday night, could be New York ,maybe Hollywood and Vine ,London, Paris , Maybe Tokyo ….." Lilly woke up strangle in her blanket turning of her alarm .

She was so tired tossing and tuning of the same nightmare over and over again. She got dressed for school and went to school and strait to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

After she got it , she sat down, took one bite of a bagel and went strait to sleep next to her small little carton of milk.** A/N: You know school lunch sucks, so imagine breakfast :-P !**

Miley and Oliver sat on the other side of the table she sat in and just stared at her and gave her one more minute to sleep.

Miley put her fingers out and showed one…two…three…fingers "WAKE UP!" both of them yelled.

Lilly still didn't wake up. The two looked dumb fore staring at her. Miley poked her and Oliver put his palms against her forehead and fingers on the top and pulled up her face slowly. She looked very very very tired.

He slowly put it down and said "Must have been the _night mare_!"

Miley slowly moved the food away from her face while Oliver slowly shook her awake "Lilly, wake up, Lilly, earth to Lilly, wake up." Lilly slowly forced her self to sit up but she still looked tired.

"What do you want?" Lilly whined . "Time to go to class, I see you had your nap today…I think." Miley said. They all got up and started walking to class.

"So…did you have _the nightmare _last night?" Miley said using are quotes while they were entering the classroom. Lilly just slowly shook her head yes and the bell rung and class began.

Lilly took her book out and got her pencil and looked at the bored and her head banged to the desk quick as a cheetah. Miley looked at Lilly weirdly but then went back to her work because there teacher, Mr.Washinton, was coming towards her.

Oliver tried to wake her but notice Mr.Washinton coming and he quickly stopped. Mr. Washington passed her desk but slowly turned around and was behind her ready to………………

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**A/N: Please review, next chapter will tell you what Lilly's dreamz been about,you'll have to put the puzzel together. I know its _short_ but give me credit...and i'll ask you guys to help me to...oh give me some ideas that can be in Lilly's dreamz... its must be bad like sokmething that can make her hurt her self.Oh and yeah,of corse its Lilly and Oliver,who doesn't love them!**


	2. The Beginnning

**_Summary:_**Lilly starts to have dreams,but she doesnt know it will come true,and she starts to cut her self and wont stop,when she went over the edge Oliver finds her in tube full of blood with the water running and her deep inside... will it be to late to stop her or is it already over when he spots the sleeping pills on the edge of the tub.

**_Disclaimer:_**Dont own anything except the idea

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

_**Last Time:**_

_Lilly took her book out and got her pencil and looked at the bored and her head banged to the desk quick as a cheetah. Miley looked at Lilly weirdly but then went back to her work because there teacher, Mr. Washington, was coming towards her._

_Oliver tried to wake her but notice Mr. Washington coming and he quickly stopped. Mr. Washington passed her desk but slowly turned around and was behind her ready to………………_

**LILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVER**

**The Beginning**

He took out his long yard stick ruler from the side of him and slapped it right at her desk 1millimeter away from her face.

She barged up quick like the speed of light and got yelled at by Mr. Washington . When he was done she slowly turned to Miley and glared at her then to Oliver. They both knew what that glare was for.

After class was done and time for lunch , they first stopped by Lilly's locker.

"Why didn't you guys wake me, now I'm am totally dead when I get home." Lilly said while closing her locker.

"We tried but he was coming strait towards you and then we would have gotten even more in trouble." Miley said while they were walking towards the cafeteria.

Lilly just sighed while they sat on the cafeteria table and ate. When school was over Lilly skateboarded home and as soon as she entered the door one simple slap by her dad is all it took to make her cry.

He yelled at her by getting a call from Mr. Washington.

After that uncomfortable yell from her dad, she went strait to her room in tears. Her mom was watching from the kitchen ,she watched what her husband has became by only one phone call, she pitied her daughter a lot but couldn't help at all.

Lilly just cried while entering her room and threw her book bag on the floor. All her stuff went flying all over. She threw her self to the floor and lied down and cried her heart out of the pain , she couldn't believe one simple slap could hurt that much, but it did.

When she was finally done crying she sat up slowly and got a long cut on her right arm from her compass. She didn't seem to care.

A few tears came down because she thought it would hurt, but nothing, nothing at all .

She wiped her tears and picked up her compass and made little marks on her right arm. She felt nothing she just thought to her self _'why doesn't this hurt much' _make another mark _'this doesn't hurt at all ,it actually feels…._good' she made on more cut then cleaned up and did her homework and went to bed.

The next day she took a quick shower ,got dressed with long sleeves and went to school. She actually felt good the whole night .

She sat on the steps and waited for her two friends to come. "Why are you wearing that on this sunny day?" Miley asked while Lilly and them started walking to class.

"Because, I felt like it, that's all, is it bad?" Lilly said in her normal voice.

Miley was a bit surprised but just said " Nope ,its not bad at all." They want strait to class and the day went by quickly. Since it was a Friday, Oliver and Lilly went to Miley's and stayed over.

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

**A/N: Its my mistake, the next chapter will tell you the dreams,I want to thank the readers so far Simplypink and Lilerin91. I am totaly gonna use your idea because I need help with the story. So if there are mistakes in my story tell me because I am a slopy type writer,lol,...Spencer-Sweetie :-) **


	3. The Seeing

**_Summary:_**Lilly starts to have dreams,but she doesnt know it will come true,and she starts to cut her self and wont stop,when she went over the edge Oliver finds her in tube full of blood with the water running and her deep inside... will it be to late to stop her or is it already over when he spots the sleeping pills on the edge of the tub. 

**_Disclaimer:_**Dont own anything except the idea

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

_**Last Time:**_

_Miley was a bit surprised but just said " Nope ,its not bad at all." They want strait to class and the day went by quickly. Since it was a Friday, Oliver and Lilly went to Miley's and stayed over._

**LILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVER**

**The Seeing**

When Lilly and Oliver finished getting their things, they both went strait to Miley's place. "So what do ya'll want to watch The Ring 2 or Saw 2 your choice ?" Miley asked them.

"I pick Saw 2."Lilly said putting her bag down. "Same." Oliver replied. "Ok, Saw it is ." Miley said. All three prepared there spots to sleep in the living room while the popcorn was popping .

Miley went to go get the popcorn and while Lilly started to lay on her spot next to the coach ,Miley on the coach and Oliver laying vertical so he's at the end of Lilly's head.

They all ate popcorn and drinked Coke . When the movie was over Miley was already asleep. "You wanna turn it off or should I?" Lilly asked. "I'll turn it off." Oliver said getting up and turning it off. Lilly prepared her self to sleep covering her self all the way to her shoulders .

"Goodnight Lil ."Oliver said while yarning . "Goodnight." Lilly replied with a smile closing her eyes. About an hour later Lilly woke up and felt like she need to do something, something like cutting her self again .

She got up slowly and took out a needle and went upstairs to Miley's bathroom, she was very careful not to wake no one up.

While she pulled up her right sleeve she began to cut her self above the sink. At the same time Oliver woke up half asleep going to the bathroom.

He went slowly upstairs looking down so he could not wake no one at all.

As he opened the bathroom door, Lilly jumped abit and dropped the needle to the sink. Oliver was looking down but then heard her jump so he slowly looked up and saw her bleeding in her arm, but since he was **half asleep **he didn't see the needle or how the marks look like.

"Lilly!" Oliver said in a surprised way , he pulled Lilly's right arm to see it. Lilly pulled it back quickly "don't worry, I just got these from ……bushes. Promise don't tell no one cause then they'll get all be worried and stuff….., promise?" Lilly said knowing that Oliver would believe her since he was only half asleep. "Promise, just clean it up and get out cause I got to use the bathroom badly."

Lilly just giggled, cleaned up the blood and sighed relief while getting out. Both went back to sleep, but Oliver just dreamed of Lilly's arm the whole night and got very concerned.

He got up and slowly bend down to Lilly. He pulled down the blanket slowly and pulled her sleeve up. He traced the scars slowly feeling really bad. He pulled it back down and covered her and kissing her in the forehead and went strait to sleep.

In the morning he seemed to be the last to wake up. Miley and Lilly were just watching TV looking bored, Miley's dad and Jackson left somewhere for fixing Jackson's car.

"Well looked who woke up!" Miley said while throwing a pillow. Lilly turned to Oliver and said "Its about time. Its like 11 already!"

Oliver just threw the pillow back at Miley and they all ate breakfast , when the three went of to the mall, ignoring Oliver, Lilly felt like she really wanted to cut her self, to get the feeling out for no reason.

When she goes to the bathroom she bends down near the toilet and began cutting again…

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

**A/N: If there's any mistakes review,and I know I said this is about the dream but I will find a chapter to write it dont worry, oh and please...please review...thank you:Yourss Truly , Lilerin91 and , Sim****ply Pink  
PLEASE REVIEW... Spencer-Sweetie :)**


	4. The Week Passing

**_Summary:_**Lilly starts to have dreams,but she doesnt know it will come true,and she starts to cut her self and wont stop,when she went over the edge Oliver finds her in tube full of blood with the water running and her deep inside... will it be to late to stop her or is it already over when he spots the sleeping pills on the edge of the tub.

**_Disclaimer:_**Dont own anything except the idea

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

_**Last Time:**_

_When she goes to the bathroom she bends down near the toilet and began cutting again…_

**LILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVER**

**The Week Passing**

"Miley ,go cheek on Lilly please, I have a feeling she needs your help." Oliver said to Miley. "Uh, sure." Miley replied in a weirdly place.

Miley entered the mall bathroom and was surprised that no but one person was there. She opened the first stall by accident and there reveled Lilly cutting her left arm with blood flowing down the toilet.

"Oh My Gawd! Lilly, what's going on?" Miley yelled. Lilly dropped the needle in the toilet and turned around quickly. "Its nothing!" Lilly replied quickly.

"Lilly! What has gotten in to you." Miley looked over Lilly's shoulder looking at the needle in the toilet , she had a look of disgust on her face. She took Lilly's arm and took toilet paper and wiped off the blood.

"Why are you doing this to your self?" Miley asked while still cleaning her arm. "I've been so stressed is all, its just blood, nothing to worry about ."Lilly said pulling her arm away trying to forget about it.

"Lilly! You could kill your self like this!" Miley practically yelled at her. Lilly just looked away. "Look at me, are you still gonna do this, this is a matter of life and death, you could seriously die Lilly."

Lilly didn't answer, she just looked down . "Look at me Lilly ,are you going to continue doing this?" Miley commanded. "No!" Lilly just replied not meaning it. "Lilly, are you?" Miley asked again.

"No, ok no!" Lilly yelled. "Promise?" Miley said flushing the toilet with the needle and the blood going away. "Promise!" Lilly said giving a fake smile.

Lilly thought to herself ,_how can this be a matter of life and death ,it doesn't hurt at all, how could it kill me. _They both left the bathroom and met up with Oliver to eat something.

"So, everything alright?" Oliver asked . Lilly thought back of what happened last night. "YOU TOLD HER!" Lilly practically yelled. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Lilly said lowering her voice.

"I didn't tell her anything." Oliver said while giving a look to Miley for help. "I just went to use the bathroom is all Lilly." Miley said "Oh, my bad, sorry." Lilly said sympathetically . "What about last night ?" Miley asked.

"Nothing lets just get something to eat and leave." Lilly said changing the subject. They all ate and went home.

Two days has past. She got paler and paler everyday. Oliver and Miley seemed to notice. _It was wednesday and when I came home and cut my self, I noticed that my blood wasn't red, it was actually white.I didnt care at all, I just didnt worry much, it kinda still felt good !_ **A/N : the italics was Lilly's POV, okie dokie !**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"So ready for the plan, we start tomorrow, I'll be with her with every class I have with her and you go to every class with her, you walk with her home and watch her threw your window, and I'll go to the bathroom while she'll go, got it!" Miley told Oliver.

"Got it!" Oliver Replied. The next day began . "Hey Lilly." Oliver and Miley came up to her . "Um hey guys?" Lilly replied questioned.

"What's up Lil?" Oliver asked. "Um, the usual." Lilly said and suddenly the bell rang. They followed her until 8th period.

Oliver and Lilly went to there class while Miley went to hers. Oliver didn't take his eyes off Lilly. He thought he was dreaming but he swore he saw Lilly fall left by accident.

Then he looked closely and saw Lilly sway to the right and back left. By now she was almost about to fall. "Lilly!" Oliver yelled out loud. Lilly turned around and looked sick, suddenly her eyes closed and she fell to the right side falling out of her desk. The whole class gasped when Lilly hit the ground . The teacher ran up to her and told a student to get the nurse...

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW , tell me if you see mistakes,I know it may sound lame to some people but hey I like it... ok so what I was think is that its almost time to write the bath tub scene, but I wont tell you what chapter, If you think this sounds familiar it is, I got this idea from SOMEONE, but changed it abit because it was boring...oh and please Review...thank you:Yourss Truly , Lilerin91 , Sim****ply Pink,xXx.GabinKara.xXx , luglove ,ambulanceMURDER and falloutboylover28327  
PLEASE REVIEW... Spencer-Sweetie :) :) :)**


	5. The Cutting Part 1

**_Summary:_**Lilly starts to have dreams,but she doesnt know it will come true,and she starts to cut her self and wont stop,when she went over the edge Oliver finds her in tube full of blood with the water running and her deep inside... will it be to late to stop her or is it already over when he spots the sleeping pills on the edge of the tub.

**_Disclaimer:_**Dont own anything except the idea

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

_**Last Time:**_

_The whole class gasped when Lilly hit the ground . The teacher ran up to her and told a student to get the nurse..._

**LILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVER**

**The Cutting Part 1**

Lilly woke up in the nurses office laying on the bed. She sat up but then fell back ,she felt so week. "Ms.Truscott . Finally." The nurse said leaving the room. She came back with two please. Lilly couldn't see clearly who that was.

It was Miley and Oliver of Corse. She couldn't seem to see them clearly .When the nurse left she heard one person yelling not sure who but then another. She closed her eyes tight and Miley seemed to notice.

She told Oliver to be quite and she realized that she remembered this happening but couldn't remember where. Then she finally realized it, she remembered Lilly telling her as one of the worst nightmares she had.

She then removed Lilly's arm out of her ears and just hugged her to death. Lilly had no idea what was going on but she just felt scared.

Then another pairs of arms went over her, she heard tears. Her sight became fine and saw her two best friends crying.

Miley and Oliver looked up at her and just wanted her to be safe. "You alright Lil?" Oliver asked . She just shook her head yes.

More tears came down his face "You have to stop Lil, you just have to stop." He said with a lot of emotion hugging her tight.

Lilly couldn't bare to watch him like this. "Lilly, you seriously got to stop cutting yourself." Miley said while Oliver was letting her go.

"I did stop cutting myself as you told me to before !" Lilly just said with no feeling. "Yeah, but you lied to me… you lied to us, you got paler then you should, you got way distracted, your just… not your self anymore." Miley said with abit tears coming down.

"I don't care if I get paler, I feel better every single time I do it." Lilly said in a mean way.

"Lilly, you don't understand, instead of fainting, you could of actually died instead. Do you know how lucky you are." Miley said in a very meaningful way.

"I guess." Lilly said lighting up. "Can you promise this time that you will stop, you see how you could hurt yourself!" Miley continued saying .

Lilly said and shook her head, but she knew as she got home she wanted her friends to back of her business and let her stay in peace, she wanted to go home so bad. And her wish was granted.

It was ninth period. Which means school was already over. Miley and Oliver walked her home and made sure she was going to do nothing crazy. It was a Friday and it was movie night, Lilly promised to meet up with Miley later.

Oliver and Miley left her house and went home. As soon as they both left, Lilly ran up stairs and turned on the water and looked all over her bedroom for a needle.

She finally found one under her bed. She took it and pulled up her sleeve. She looked over her arm and just traced it over with the needle, she just saw a lot of white blood and less red but then afterwards she saw red coming out.

When she was done , she pulled up her other sleeve and started cutting again,. While she was cutting she took out her cell phone and called Miley.

_Miley didn't answer so Lilly left a message, which Lilly wanted. Hey Miley, it's Lilly, I just called to tell you that I wont be going to the movies tonight, I wont see you till who knows when, might be a long time but I got to go, bye!_

Lilly hung up and took her mothers sleeping pills and placed it near the bathtub. She took her clothes off and went into the tub.

She took two sleeping pills and just laid in the tub. She didn't bother to turn off the water .She felt her self getting tired and tired, she saw the water turning red and felt her self going underneath the water.

Her eyes closed slowly and she began to sleep underneath water breathing it in.

**Later on:**

Miley's cell phone kept on ringing "Youv'e got voice mail, you've got voice mail." Miley opened her cell phone and put it on speaker since she already was with Oliver.

This is all they heard, _Hey Miley, it's Lilly, I just called to tell you that I wont be going to the movies tonight, I wont see you till who knows when, might be a long time but I got to go, bye!_

"What did she mean a long time?" Oliver asked. Miley just asked and said "I have a bad feeling about this, lets go check out on what Lil's up to."

With that they both ran and seemed to notice the door open, so they went in. "You look all over her I'll look upstairs" Oliver said running upstairs.

He looked all over but then went into Lilly's room and heard water running. He went towards her bathroom and saw water on the floor, he opened the door and was reveled to a bloody tub and the bloody water over flowing.

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, tell me if you see mistakes, nevermind just pease review, I need reviwes, only one more chapter to go till the end of the story, if theres any type-o's blame it on me okie dokie, thank you lilerin91, simplypink ,abulanceMURDER ,AlwaysxAddicted, pipperhalliwellfanatic.**


	6. The Cutting Part 2

**_Summary:_**Lilly starts to have dreams,but she doesnt know it will come true,and she starts to cut her self and wont stop,when she went over the edge Oliver finds her in tube full of blood with the water running and her deep inside... will it be to late to stop her or is it already over when he spots the sleeping pills on the edge of the tub.

**_Disclaimer:_**Dont own anything except the idea

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

_**Last Time:**_

_He went towards her bathroom and saw water on the floor, he opened the door and was reveled to a bloody tub and the bloody water over flowing._

**LILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVER**

**The Cutting Part 1**

Oliver's POV

I grabbed the nearest towel and scooped it under the pool of blood. I rapped it around her as best I could and carried her out. As I was pulling her out of the tub, these terrible scars were all over her arms.

I looked at her face all the way to her feet, she was very pale. Miley and the ambulance came running in the room and took her away. Me and Miley rode on the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

**LILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVERLILLYANDOLIVER  
**_this part NCooper wrote,but I changed it abit ok_

As I sat there at Lilly's hospital bedside, I tightly clenched my fist. I could feel my nails driving into my palm, but I didn't care. Lilly had woken up a few hours ago and told me why she had been cutting herself.

She told me she had been cutting herself because her dad had slapped her because she'd fallen asleep in class. She said she'd fallen asleep in class because of a nightmare she'd been having that kept waking her up in the middle of the night.

After she told me this, she fell back asleep. While she was sleeping, I'd been thinking about what she had told me. It angered me. I never thought Mr. Truscott would be the type of person to do that. I didn't think one phone call would make him slap his own daughter!

But I also didn't think that Lilly would do this. I was surprised when I listening to Miley's message on her cell. I thought Lilly was smarter than this. I never thought she would cut herself to get rid of the pain and stress.

But I wasn't planning to give her a lecture. Me and Miley tired to make her stop but what she had already done . We had gone to get something to eat and would be back later. I was sure Lilly's parents would lecture her when they got here too. Her parents were out of town when this happened but they had to drive back.

Suddenly, the door opened. I stood up to see who it was. It was Lilly's parents. I resumed my seat when I saw this.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Truscott said when she saw her daughter and saw the scars on Lilly's arms. "What happened?" Mr. Truscott asked, looking at me as if I had done something.

"Don't look at me like that, I was trying to help her not to do this," I said, standing up again. "And you can blame yourself for this. She cut herself because of YOU!"

I put an extremely large emphasis on the word you. Mr. Truscott looked as if he was about to shout something at me when his wife cut in and said, "If you two plan on having a shouting match, take it outside so you don't disturb everyone."

We walked silently to the first floor and out of the hospital.  
Once we were outside, Mr. Truscott said heatedly, "Are you trying to say I caused my daughter to almost kill herself?"

"YES YOU FOOL!" I shouted back losing all self-control I ever had. "SHE CUT HER ARM AND BLED WHITE BLOOD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"WHY AM I THE CAUSE OF THIS?" he shouted back. Passersby were staring at us now.  
"WHY? BECAUSE YOU SLAPPED HER YOU FOOL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK WHY SHE FELL ASLEEP! SHE WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE ABOUT SOMEONE YELLING AT HER THAT WAS WAKING HER UP AT NIGHT!"

"NO ONE WILL CRITISIZE THE WAY I PARENT MY CHILDREN!"  
"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT IF IT ENDANGERS THE ONES I CARE ABOUT!"

He looked as if he was going to slap me. Go ahead, I thought. Slap me and I will make you wish you were never born. Then he did something I didn't expect. He started crying.  
"Mr. Truscott, are you alright?" I asked.

"No," he said through sobs. "You're right. I did almost kill Lilly. How could I have lived with myself if she had died?" "It's alright. I'm sorry about yelling at you like that. I just get really touchy when it comes to the safety of people I care about, especially after what happened to my parents." "I understand," he said calming down. "I should have asked what happened before I slapped her."

"Let's go back up to her room now. Maybe she's awake." As we walked back up to Lilly's room, I thought to myself, maybe Mr. Truscott isn't such a bad guy.

**_HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMLILLYANDOLIVERHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH_**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, I know,you want Lilly and Oliver moment,just wait ok...hold on for a while,ok ITS NOT OVER! ok so lets see I need to thank NCooper...um if you review likebefore,you could get a better chapter faster...did you like tis chapter,PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
